No Boys-Love!
by M0N
Summary: Raizel sebenarnya hanya ingin lebih bisa akrab dengan M21. Namun terlanjur si pelayan salah mengartikannya, datang dan memberikan artikel berisikan tips mendapatkan pacar. Harusnya Frankenstein juga menambahkan kalimat waspada level satu di bagian sampul… Warning, semua yang termuat dalam tulisan ini sama sekali tidak berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi! FrankieRaiM21. Mind to R&R?
Pemilik iris merah delima itu berdecak pelan, "ck!"

Tidak, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sangat paham akan perasaannya. Tinggal sendiri selama ratusan tahun tak membuatnya susah dalam memahami masalah emosi. Dia bisa membedakan dengan jelas apa itu yang disebut _cinta_ , dan mana yang orang-orang bilang dengan _kepedulian_. Dua hal ini berbeda, memang. Hanya saja yang menjadi problema sang _Noblesse_ , yaitu bagaimana cara menunjukannya secara tepat. Sebagai makhluk yang minim ekspresi, jelaslah persoalan tersebut sulit untuk diselesaikan.

Eksistensinya sebagai pelindung umat manusia, membuat Raizel memiliki tanggungjawab penuh saat menerima sebuah permintaan – khususnya mengenai keselamatan nyawa seseorang. Sepanjang kariernya menjadi _Noblesse_ , hanya permohonan M21 untuk menolong rekannya, M24, yang tidak dapat ia penuhi. Malah dia sendiri pun tidak dapat menjelaskan tindakannya, yang memberikan aba-aba larangan tatkala Frankenstein hendak membantu si _demi-werewolf_ menyelamatkan lelaki berbadan bongsor itu dari reruntuhan bangunan.

Dan Raizel tak pernah mengucapkan maaf, bukan karena gengsi apalagi menyangkut tentang harga diri.

Kendati demikian, bukan berarti dia bisa menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Membangkitkan potensi kekuatan _werewolf_ yang terpendam, menerimanya sebagai anggota baru yang berada di sisi Raizel, berulang kali menyelamatkan manusia setengah serigala itu dari bahaya, bahkan tidak memberikan komplain apapun ketika M21 meminta agar Tao-Takeo bisa tinggal bersama mereka, dan masih banyak lagi, sepertinya belum cukup bagi sang _Noblesse_ untuk melenyapkan rasa tak enak hati yang mendera.

Ini masalah integritas terhadap gelar, saudara-saudara.

Sering kali Raizel mencoba membuka konversasi saat berdua dengan M21, yang sayangnya berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir tiga jam di ruang tamu tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Si _Noblesse_ berpura-pura fokus pada karya tulis Frankenstein dengan tema menjadi jagoan _game online_ , sedangkan sang _demi-werewolf_ memperlihatkan gejala tidak yakin untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Iya, selalu begitu, berujung buntu.

Situasi-kondisi serba salah itu biasanya akan mencapai titik _finish_ ketika salah satu dari anggota rumah mereka datang. Sekarang Frankenstein hadir mengambil posisi sebagai penyelamat dari keadaan krisis wacana antara Raizel-M21, yang bersangkutan pun tanpa kesulitan menanyakan berbagai hal pada satpam sekolah Ye Ran tersebut. Tatkala manusia setengah serigala mohon undur diri ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, dapat pria _blonde_ itu temukan segurat kekecewaan di wajah _master_ -nya. Ini sering kali terjadi.

"Tu-Tuan?" yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bergumam pelan.

Frankenstein itu genius, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tentu dia memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Iya, _Raizel telah jatuh cinta_. Begitulah anggapan si pelayan setia.

Maka, limpahkan seluruh dosa pada Frankenstein, ialah sumber dari semua miskonsepsi yang melanda.

Sungguh, ia seorang _servant_ yang sangat berdedikasi. Frankenstein sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk selamanya melayani Raizel, memenuhi segala hal yang dibutuhkan tuannya bahkan sebelum diminta. Jelas bukanlah persoalan yang besar baginya untuk menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan sang _Noblesse_ , tak peduli dalam masalah orientasi seksual sekalipun. Apa saja, segala-galanya untuk _master_.

Akan tetapi, bila diizinkan sedikit ikut campur dan bertindak wajar, ingin sekali rasanya Frankenstein memukul kuat-kuat kepala Raizel guna menyadarkannya dari kekhilafan – kalau boleh, loh. Okelah jika memang terlanjur masuk jalur _non-straight_ , tapi kenapa targetnya harus M21, coba? Memikirkan hal ini, entah dia harus menangis bahagia karena turut merasa senang untuk tuannya, atau malah mengamuk buta.

Yaasudahlah, yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Frankie tak punya pilihan lain, sebab ini keputusan Raizel.

Raizel sendiri, ia tidak butuh memberikan klarifikasi panjang soal selera intimasinya. Meski tak pernah membahas hal tersebut dengan siapapun, tetapi dia sadar kelak harus menikahi seorang wanita untuk melanjutkan garis keturunannya. Namun, ia membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam permainan konyol sang _servant_ ketika Frankenstein datang tiba-tiba, lalu menyerahkan dengan sopan sebuah artikel yang biasanya berisi kiat-kiat canggih tentang mengusai suatu bidang tertentu.

Turut mengimbuhkan kalimat bernada hangat, "semoga ini bisa membantumu, _Master_."

Belum lagi senyum manis itu mengembang dengan isyarat, bahwa si pelayan selalu siap untuk _diandalkan_ , sang _Noblesse_ hanya mampu menghela napas pendek dan diam seribu bahasa. Raizel selalu menghargai apapun yang dilakukan Frankenstein untuknya, walau itu sudah masuk dalam kategori apalah-apalah. Di _cover_ -nya tertulis jelas dengan beberapa _emoticon_ lucu…

 _HOW TO GET A BOYFRIEND, WRITTEN BY FRANKENSTEIN._

 _Good Luck, Master! I'll Always Support You._

Sepertinya ada yang melanggar kodrat, tentu saja. Padahal yang bersangkutan sendiri jelas-jelas jomblo menahun, entah darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri Frankenstein saat memberikan tips-tips tertulis itu. Tidak ada ruginya untuk dicoba, siapa tahu hubungan Raizel dengan para _household_ yang lain bisa semakin akrab dari kesalahpahaman ini. Jadi, pelindung para _Noble_ pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti anjuran _absurd_ dari sang pelayan.

Harusnya Frankenstein juga menambahkan kalimat waspada level satu di bagian sampul…

 _Warning,_ semua yang termuat dalam tulisan ini sama sekali tidak berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi!

* * *

Disclaimer: _Noblesse_ milik Son Jae Ho dan Lee Gwang Su.

Genre: _Comedy, Romance._

Main Chara: Frankenstein, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, M21 (FrankieRaiM21).

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-ness,_ kontaminasi dengan unsur _boys-love,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman konyol.

* * *

 ** _No Boys-Love!_**

 _'just a stupid misconception'_

Sungguh, siapa saja, tolong selamatkan _Noblesse_ ganteng nan polos itu. Sadar atau tidak, dia telah dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh si _servant_ yang gila eksperimen. Belum sampai dua puluh empat jam artikel cerdas yang diterima tangan Raizel dari Frankenstein, tahu-tahu ia sudah diarahkan pada bentuk realisasi, praktik lapangan tak bisa dihindari.

Sebab Raizel tahu, pelayan semata wayangnya itu begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan karya tulis tersebut. Frankenstein pasti memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, maupun seluruh antisipasi. Mempertimbangkan usaha yang telah dilakukan pria berambut pirang panjang tersebut untuknya, membuat si pemilik iris _ruby_ ini sadar bahwa ia juga harus sepenuh hati menjalankan trik-trik ampuh yang bersangkutan. Aura _bromance_ makin menyeruak ke mana-mana, yaa?

 **Pertama, Puji Penampilannya.**

Tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu, biasanya Raizel akan tersiksa tatkala duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap ke arah lemari pakaian, bingung menentukan seragam mana yang akan ia kenakan – padahal semua sama tipenya. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda, dia sedari tadi mondar-mandir, melatih kemampuan verbalnya dalam hal memuji seseorang. _Noblesse_ tak pernah belajar hal ini, bahkan sekolah formal manapun tidak ada yang memiliki kurikulum pengajaran tersebut.

Frankenstein pun tidak tinggal diam, dari sejam yang lalu ia sudah bertandang ke kamar M21. Membantu yang bersangkutan agar terlihat lebih ganteng dari hari-hari kemarin, bahkan Tao-Takeo yang cuma pemeran sampingan juga kena imbas repotnya. Jujur, sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah secara signifikan, gaya berpakaian si _demi-werewolf_ pasti berakhir dengan stelan hitam-putih khas _security_ sekolah Ye Ran. Namun, atas saran dari _snipper_ andalan _Raizel's Knights_ , penampilan pria dengan surai abu-abu tersebut ditambahkan rompi.

Sialnya, itu menginspirasi si genius komputer untuk mengkopi _style_ kekinian M21.

Tatkala keempatnya berkumpul di ruang tengah sebelum meninggalkan rumah, mereka dapati Raizel ditemani Regis dan Seira memposisikan diri adem-ayem di kursinya sembari menyesapi teh. "Selamat pagi, Tuan," dengan sedikit membungkuk, Frankenstein menuturkan ucapan demikian. Kode matanya melirik-lirik ke direksi M21, sesekali berkedip genit pada Raizel. Iya, _Noblesse_ yang lugu pun mengerti maksudnya.

Sesaat Raizel menghela napas pendek, meletakan cangkir yang mendiami genggamannya di piring kecil, memfokuskan sebagian besar atensi yang dimilikinya pada target. Menuturkan kalimat yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa, "hari ini kau– kalian lebih rapi dari biasanya." Perubahan subjek _singular_ menjadi _particular_ memang di luar rencana, ketika sang _Noblesse_ menyadari Tao juga berpenampilan serupa dengan M21.

Raizel tidak mau pemilik rambut jamur unyu itu sedih, pasalnya dia dianggap pilih kasih.

"Terimakasih, Tuan. Ahahaha…!" bahkan yang bersangkutan pun dengan senangnya menerima pujian.

Sedangkan sasaran yang utama malah tampak tak peduli, "aku permisi untuk pergi duluan ke sekolah." Tiga detik kemudian, pemilik suara bariton yang berbicara sebelumnya melangkah meninggalkan tanpa pikir panjang, lalu tubuhnya pun menghilang di balik debaman pintu rumah. Taklama Raizel pun turut menjejakan kaki, diikuti Seira, Regis, dan Takeo.

Baru saja ketua _Raizel's Knights_ akan turut berjalan, pergerakan tubuh itu terkunci karena Frankenstein memegang pundaknya erat-erat. Atmosfer yang tadinya baik-baik saja, bertransformasi menjadi tidak menyenangkan. "Tao…!" yang bersangkutan sangat tahu, ketika sang bos tersenyum sok manis seraya menyebutkan namanya dalam volume pelan-menekan, itu pertanda sangat-teramat buruk.

Apa masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk kembali ke _Union_ sekarang?

 _Status misi: gagal._

* * *

O

o

O

 **Kedua, Tatap Matanya Dengan Penuh Kasih Sayang Serta Berikan Senyuman Manis.**

Oke, tips yang kali ini lebih gampang bagi Raizel yang memang pelit bicara, karena ia tidak harus menuturkan sepatah kata pun. Hal yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mendireksikan indera visualnya pada netra M21, semudah itu. Oleh sebab demikian, Frankenstein telah mengatur sebuah situasi di mana manusia setengah serigala itu terjebak dalam kantornya bersama Raizel.

Jangan tanya bagaimana _scientist_ gila itu melakukannya, dia menghalalkan berbagai cara!

Maka di sinilah _demi-werewolf_ yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa ini berada, duduk di hadapan Raizel dengan sedikit kegugupan, sedangkan kedua rekannya yang lain dibiarkan bebas tanpa masalah. Ia ingin bertanya pada si _Noblesse_ , tetapi batal saat ditemukannya pemuda _baby face_ berusia ribuan tahun tersebut menunjukan gelagat _aneh_.

Dari awal Raizel terlihat jauh dari kata _biasanya_ , ada yang berbeda dari caranya mengamati. Lamat-lamat, setelah puas berusaha mengabaikan, M21 berakhir dengan perasaaan canggung, dia melihati bagian tubuhnya yang terjangkau radius pandangan – mencari tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya. Tidak ada, dia sangat yakin semua benar sebagaimana mestinya.

Segalanya semakin apalah-apalah, saat Raizel tersenyum lembut dengan sendirinya. Dia tahu, bahwa si _Noblesse_ tipikal yang mudah tersipu malu, tetapi semua itu pasti disebabkan oleh sesuatu. Lantas kali ini, tidak ada badai atau tsunami, sunggingan manis itu tiba-tiba muncul. Kadar horor meningkat drastis bagi M21, di kala lelaki dengan kemampuan hemokinesis tersebut menyuguhkan secanggir kopi padanya, serta masih dengan cekungan bibir yang sedemikian ambigu.

Frankenstein tidak mungkin membiarkan sang _master_ menghadapi masalah ini seorang diri, dia pun memberi sokongan energi dari tempat persembunyiannya di dalam lemari arsip. "Ayo, Tuanku! Kau pasti bisa," dengan desibel yang rendah ia menyemangati, mengintip dari celah-celah kecil pintu. Iya, pria cantik ini memang pantas menerima gelar pelayan terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya aku mengganggu istirahatmu. Maaf, nanti aku akan kemari lagi begitu Frankenstein datang." Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pepatah, bahwa manusia hanya bisa berupaya, sedangkan Tuhan yang menentukan. Perlakuan yang diberikan tidak mendapati respon sebanding, M21 ancap mundur-teratur, meninggalkan Raizel seorang diri dalam kebisuan.

Kreet! Pintu lemari tempat persembunyian Frankenstein terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampilkan sosok tampan dengan raut muka melongo tak tertolong. "Tu-Tuaan," bingung mau mengucapkan apa, jari telunjuk itu berpindah-pindah antara Raizel dan direksi perginya M21. Mungkin untuk menyenangkan si _Noblesse_ , menu _dinner_ mulai hari ini hingga satu bulan ke depan adalah ramyeon.

"Dia bahkan tidak meminum kopi yang kuberikan," ucap Raizel dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat lirih.

Terdengar suara _jleeb!_ menancap tepat di dada Frankie dari empat arah; depan, belakang, kiri, kanan.

"Aku ya-yakin, dia hanya lupa, Tuan. Ahahhahaa….!" tawanya garing sekali. Ini tidak semudah perkiraan.

 _Yuups_ , Raizel selalu ahli dalam hal membuat _servant_ semata wayangnya itu jadi salah tingkah.

 _Status misi: gagal total._

* * *

O

o

O

 **Ketiga, Panggil Namanya Dengan Mesra.**

Cukup mengejutkan bagi semua anggota _Raizel's Knights_ , tiba-tiba Frankenstein memberikan libur pada mereka semua selama tiga hari penuh – sesuatu yang rasanya seperti mimpi. Secara harfiah, benar-benar hari bebas. Tanpa pekerjaan apapun; tidak perlu ada yang memasak, mengontrol keamanan, membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring.

Regis maupun Seira menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermain dengan Shinwoo dan teman-teman yang lain hingga larut malam, lalu akan pulang sebentar ke Lukedonia. Tao bersama Takeo bilang mereka ingin menikmati daerah pinggiran kota, dan tentu menginap di luar. M21 merupakan satu-satunya orang yang belum punya _planning_ menikmati liburan dadakan ini, untuk sementara dia putuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

"Pilihan yang tepat," komentar mencurigakan khas Frankenstein mendarat di indera auditoriknya.

Waktu sudah menotifikasikan jam makan siang, M21 yang sebelumnya mendekam dalam kamar pun terpaksa keluar dari _zona aman_. Ia sadar harus menaati peraturan yang diciptakan si pemilik rumah, maka semalas apapun dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, _demi-werewolf_ itu tetap akan melakukannya. Hening, entah kapan terakhir kalinya kediaman mereka jadi damai begini.

Makanan telah tertata rapi di atas meja, bahkan Raizel pun sudah memposisikan diri di bangku, dan terlihat seperti menunggunya. Mana Frankenstein? Biasanya lelaki _blonde_ itu akan duduk di samping tuannya. Kikuk, suasana canggung tak terelakan lagi. Bisa-bisanya pelayan setia yang dimaksud pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang _master_. Tidak tahukah dia, kalau M21 masih menyimpan _trauma_ efek dari senyuman ambigu si _Noblesse_ kemarin lusa?

"M21, makanlah."

Merinding disko, M21 kontan ngeri sendiri mendengar bagaimana Raizel menyebut namanya dengan cara yang sulit diterima akal-logika. Suara itu yang biasa dingin, berat, mempunyai daya intimidasi yang kuat, sekarang berubah jauh sekali. Bagai dejavu, manusia setengah _werewolf_ yang tak berdosa ini kembali dalam situasi yang tidak mampu dia kendalikan.

Frankenstein di dalam ruang monitor yang biasanya menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Tao asyik mengamati keadaan, ia harap-harap cemas. Tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar usaha Raizel kali ini membuahkan hasil, atau datang semacam mukjizat yang membuat M21 dapat peka dengan sendirinya. "Tuan, kau pasti bisa. Aku mendukungmu!"

"Kau kenapa, M21?"

"Jangan bergerak! Aku mohon kau tetap pada tempatmu sekarang." Pinta M21, begitu mendapati Raizel hendak beranjak dari posisi semula lalu mendekatinya, bikin sang _Noblesse_ mengurungkan niat mengeliminasi jarak. "Pasti ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Aku akan temukan Frankenstein agar ia secepatnya memeriksamu," demikian kalimat panjang _demi-werewolf_ tersebut sebelum berkeliling di sekitar rumah guna mencari keberadaan pelayan setia Raizel.

Ampun! Mirisnya, mau memberikan perhatian malah disangka sakit parah.

 _Facefalming,_ Frankenstein tidak punya respon lain selain itu.

 _Status misi: God, save the Noblesse._

* * *

O

o

O

 **Keempat, Ajak Kencan.**

Untuk trik kali ini, Frankenstein secara pribadi yakin bahwa Raizel tidak akan sukses. Maka, sebagai _servant_ yang baik, dia harus mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. M21 sudah tidak sepanik tadi, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu telah melupakan serangan cemas akut yang sempat menguasainya. Sebelumnya, begitu berhadapan dengan si pirang, setengah mati pria yang dimaksud berupaya untuk menjelaskan hal _aneh_ yang terjadi pada sang _Noblesse_.

"Bagaimana jika kau jalan-jalan saja dengan _Master_?" tawar Frankenstein, yang pertama kali ditanggapi M21 dengan mengeryitkan kening, sebelah alis pun terangkat cukup tinggi. Mula-mulanya si _demi-werewolf_ ingin menggeleng, tapi dengan sangat kurang ajar, Raizel sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kalau sudah begitu, menolak sama artinya wajib berlapang dada divonis hukuman mati. Membuat si pelindung para _Noble_ itu kecewa, maka bersiaplah menerima salam maut dari _dark-spears_.

Terimakasih. Sungguh, apabila memang akan berakhir seperti ini, M21 tidak keberatan harus mencuci piring setumpuk sendirian. Siapa bilang liburan itu menyenangkan? Manusia yang bisa berpikir seperti itu pasti tidak pernah membayangkan berada dalam situasinya saat ini. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, lelaki setengah serigala yang bersangkutan punya alasan tersendiri dari _keengganannya_ pergi berdua dengan Raizel.

Tolong sajalah, tidak perlu diingatkan kasus pertemuan keduanya dengan tetua kesepuluh dan kesebelas dari _Union_ waktu mencari Takeo-Tao. Rasanya, pergi berdua dengan si _Noblesse_ , cukup dalam hitungan menit masalah besar akan datang tanpa diundang. Serius, M21 tidak habis pikir, dari banyaknya jalan yang bisa mereka tempuh, kenapa harus berakhir di hadapan musuh.

"Ahahahaa…! Apa kabar, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel?"

Dan, yaa, benar saja, belum juga tiga puluh menit mereka keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota, sebuah ledakan beserta aura familiar berjarak kurang dari setengah kilometer menarik atensi sang _Noblesse_. Saat tiba di lokasi kejadian, Ignes Krabay hadir ditemani antek-antek ciptaannya, gadis itupun memiliki performa yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Apalagi kalau bukan mau membalas kematian ayahnya, Loctis.

Frankenstein hanya bisa menepuk jidat, ia yang sebelumnya menyamar jadi ninja, terpaksa muncul secara blak-blakan ke arena pertarungan. Ignes pun _speechless_ melihat presensinya yang datang mendadak, "bagaimana kau bisa kemari dengan sangat cepat?" dia yang menerima tanya memutar bola mata, benar-benar naik pitam. Hingga tak memberikan celah lolos sama sekali, pemilik sekolah Ye Ran tersebut menyerang dengan tombak-tombak hitam ke arah nona Krabay.

Pertarungan berakhir seperti kebanyakan cerita kepahlawanan pada umumnya, si _hero_ menang.

Akan tetapi, M21 dalam keadaan cukup kritis. Ia butuh secepatnya mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Ck, padahal Frankenstein sudah menyiapkan acara makan malam romantis.

 _Status misi: gagal. Segagal-gagalnya-gagal._

* * *

O

o

O

 **Kelima, Beri Hadiah.**

Kecepatan memulihkan diri khas _werewolf_ memang luar biasa, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Luka-luka yang awalnya menghiasi tubuh M21, perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Saat ini keadaan fisik maupun psikologis manusia setengah serigala tersebut dalam keadaan yang stabil, bahkan ia telah bangun dari kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Begitu pertama kali dia membuka mata, sosok Raizel tahu-tahu terpaku pada indera visualnya.

Frankenstein meyakinkan, kalau ini saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan aksi pendekatan Raizel dengan target. _Noblesse_ itu sendiri tidak serta-merta menerima saran dari si pelayan, ia membuka karya tulis yang terimanya beberapa hari yang lalu, bungkam sejenak, dan tahu-tahu meninggalkan ruang perawatan bawah tanah tanpa suara.

Oke, pada dasarnya Raizel setuju.

Mana anggota _Raizel's Knights_ yang lain? Kan, mana mungkin mereka tidak merasakan kekacauan itu.

Lagi dan lagi, Frankenstein biang keladinya. Ia benar-benar melegalkan semua jalan demi kisah cinta sang tuan. Entah bagaimana cara lelaki _blonde_ itu bisa menyakinkan Tao, Takeo, Regis, dan Seira untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari kediaman mereka. Fokus masalah, segalanya dalam kendali. Lebih detailnya, misi harus sukses.

Ini murni pemikiran Raizel sendiri, meniru salah satu adegan paling ikonik dari film James Bond, di mana sang _hero_ memberikan sebuah dress cantik untuk si _heroine_. Belum cukup dengan itu, sebuket bunga mawar pun ikut ambil andil. Sayang, _Noblesse_ ganteng tersebut serius salah persepsi, hadiah yang dia persiapkan benar-benar gaun indah, padahal yang menerimanya adalah lelaki – dengan orientasi intimasi yang harus diperjelas.

Ehm, Raizel cuma mengikuti petunjuk tertulis yang diberikan Frankie. Hanya itu, tak ada modus tertentu.

Dunia harus tahu, betapa polos, lugu, dan sucinya pikiran seorang Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

Ketika M21 memasuki kamarnya, ruangan tersebut gelap. _Demi-werewolf_ itu sendiri tidak tahu seberapa parah ekspresi cengo mukanya, begitu menyalakan lampu kamar, lantas menemukan sebuah dress berwarna merah marun tergeletak manis di atas kasurnya. Berjalan mendekati objek yang dimaksud, netranya berulang-ulang kali berkedip _shock_.

"Haaatchhiii…!"

Tidak ada yang memberitahu Raizel, kalau _werewolf_ sangat sensitif terhadap serbuk sari. Maka dengan sebelah tangan menutupi hidup, genggaman yang lain berisikan gaun beserta bunga mawar yang menyebalkan, si manusia serigala itu keluar ruangan pribadinya. Kasihan, alih-alih dapat beristirahat dengan tenang, saat ini keadaan M21 malah semakin memprihatinkan.

"Apa akan kau buang pemberianku?" Raizel mengikuti dari belakang arah tujuan M21 dengan membawa dua objek mati yang ia tinggalkan di kamar si _demi-werewolf_ , lantas mendapati sosok yang bersangkutan nyaris memasukan gaun dan bunga mawar merah itu ke dalam tong sampah. Spontan statis, satpam cakep tersebut otomatis gagal paham.

Maksudnya apa?

Bolak-balik M21 memindahkan atensi dari dress serta bunga mawar di tangannya dan Raizel.

"Astaga, Tuan!" bersama dengan senyuman yang mencoba mengendalikan situasi, Frankenstein muncul dari arah seberang. Memupus jarak dengan kedua objek hidup yang saling memberikan tatapan menanti jawaban, berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Pendiri sekolah Ye Ran tersebut ancap mengambil-alih barang-barang yang berada di tangan M21.

"Maaf, M21, bukan begitu maksud Tuanku. Ini pasti salah paham."

Iya, memang miskonsepsi parah. Dan si _long-blonde_ itulah penyebab utamanya.

"Ini tidak wajar, dari kemarin aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tuan Raizel. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Acara rehat M21 terpaksa mengalami _delay_ , dia sendiri yang memaksa untuk diberitahu kebenarannya.

 _Status misi: kapal Titanic – tenggelam ke dasar Samudera Atlantik._

* * *

O

o

O

Dari jam sekian-sekian sampai pukul entah berapa, Frankenstein sibuk membuat M21 yakin, kalau tidak ada hal yang mengkhawatirkan pada diri Raizel – malah seharusnya si _werewolf_ tersebut lebih mencemaskan dirinya sendiri. Malam itu, keadaan rumah sesepi mansion lamanya di Lukedonia, sang _Noblesse_ asyik menyesapi teh seorang diri di ruang tengah. _Me time_ -nya berantakan begitu pelayan yang terpercaya datang dengan membawa satu artikel baru. Di bagian depan terdapat bacaan yang kali ini lebih menekankan pada tujuan…

 _HOW TO GET THE WOLF-BOYFRIEND, WRITTEN BY FRANKENSTEIN._

 _Don't Give-Up, Master! Omega Good Luck._

Raizel diam-diam tersenyum, seakan ia menikmati miskonsepsi ini.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Adu-du-duh! Kenapa fic pertama saya di sini malah begini? Yaasudahlah, yang penting saya bahagia bisa mampir ke sub-fandom _Noblesse_. *dikeplak.

Saya sudah cukup lama gak buat fic, jadinya agak gimana awal-awalnya. Apalagi genre yang saya tulis terakhir kali sangat berkebalikan dengan fic ini. Namun, saya sendiri cukup speechless, fic ini bisa sampai 3K+.

Dih, intinya saya lagi kasmaran dengan tringle-pair FrankieRaiM21. Mereka unyu sekali. Frankie yang suka banget ngerjain M21, malah berakhir ngenes karena Rai ngebuka masalalu kelamnya itu bikin senyam-senyum ambigu. Meski sering jadi _tsundere-tsundere_ gimana. *oke, dia mulai salah fokus.

Cukup sekian. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ saya, dan semoga sub-fandom ini makin ramai.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
